A Noise in the Night
by meyow16
Summary: Scary things are happening as Yami house-sits for an old couple on vacation. Who will he call for help? Read and find out! Yaoi warning!
1. Default Chapter

A Noise in the Night  
  
*Thump* *Bang* *Brumppppppp*  
  
Yami shot up in the four poster bed. This had been going on every night. First, this old house would groan and moan as old houses are expected to do but then something else would happen. There was usually this low banging noise, then a thumping bumping sound all up and down the walls, top floor to bottom floor. It scared him half to death and he was getting worried. Maybe it was. No, it couldn't be that. but what if. No, don't be silly it's just a house. a very old and creepy house... Stop it! It's all in your head. but what if this house really is HAUNTED!!! I wish I had never accepted to watch this house while that old couple went on vacation. Heck even the owners were creepy, sinister even! Hey, at least I am getting paid good money for this. no wonder no one else wanted to watch this house! It looks and not to mention sounds like it's gonna fall apart. oh why oh why did I accept to house-sit a haunted house?!? Then all of a sudden he heard a low moaning. There was no mistaking that for the house. It sounded like someone crying. Yami shuddered and pulled the blankets up around him. Maybe if I knew someone that could deal with ghosts and creepy houses. Someone strong, smart, and brave. Someone like. Seto! It was only ten minutes after midnight; sure, he won't mind getting a call from a scared teenage boy who needs help! Sure! Yeah right! I know he and I are enemies but he's the only one I can think of! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*Brinnnngggg* *Brinnnngggg* *Brinnnngggg*  
  
The phone rang shrilly in the silence of the Kaiba household. Seto Kaiba groaned and turned over in his bed. "Who would be calling at this hour? No one in their right mind would call me at this time of night expecting to live!" Kaiba growled and threw the blankets off himself. He sat up angrily and picked up the phone by his bedside table. "What?!" he asked loudly into the mouthpiece of the phone. "Um, Hi Kaiba this is Yami," he spoke into the phone like a frightened child; Kaiba did not sound happy at all. *I knew I should not have called him* "Yami! What are you doing calling me at 12:15 at night, or should I say morning?" He yelled into the phone. "You woke me up and you probably woke Mokuba up and I am very tired and cranky so if you don't mind please hurry up and talk so I can get back to bed!!!" "Whoa, I'm sorry, it's just that I have a little problem over here at the house I am sitting," Yami spoke fast as if frightened. "Well what is it, you sound scared half to death, not that I care," he spoke in a nonchalant tone. He wasn't quite sure what he thought of Yami, they were known for being enemies and he was not sure what he thought of that either. "Well Kaiba, you see, it's kind of hard to say exactly, see." "Come on spit it out, I haven't got all day!" "Ok ok, I think there are ghosts haunting this house I am sitting and I am very scared and I wanted you to help me, please!" Yami said all this in a rush. There was a long pause of silence on the other end. *HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!* Kaiba laughed, "That is the funniest thing I ever heard! Ghosts! HA!" He gasped for breath because he was laughing so hard. "First you're the pharaoh and now you've got ghosts! Hahahahaha!" Kaiba laughed so hard he dropped the phone and fell off his bed. *Thump* "Kaiba, Kaiba? Are you there? It's not funny! Are you there? Are you hurt? What happened? If you hung up on me I swear I'll kill you if you aren't already dead!" Yami screamed into the phone. *Groan* "Ouch, why'd ya make me do that?" "Do what Kaiba, what happened?" "I laughed so hard I fell off the bed and dropped the phone," he groaned again and this time it was Yami's turn to laugh. "Ahem! Sorry. Well are you going to help me or what?" "I guess so, I was only trying to sleep," Kaiba said sarcastically. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Here I'll tell you the address," Yami went on telling him how to get there and so on. "You're lucky I'm a nice guy or you'd be out of luck, you'll see when I get there that there's nothing to be afraid of." "Nice guy, ha!" Yami scoffed. "What was that Yami?" "Oh nothing," he giggled to himself. "Well I'll be there as soon as I can, ok?" "Ok hurry!"  
  
(AN: Wanna see what happens? It will be very interesting! Please read and review!) 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kaiba arrived at the house within the hour. Yami was standing outside huddled in a comforter that was moth holed and shredded. He looked kind of creepy to Kaiba against the backdrop of the old "haunted" house. *Come on you don't actually believe him do you?* Kaiba thought to himself. The wind was picking up and some low dark clouds were moving in. He told the driver to go back home and wait for his call to pick him up. After he made sure the driver knew what he was doing, he turned and hurried up the front steps where the other boy was waiting. The shutters on the old house banged open and shut ominously. Kaiba shuddered as Yami led him inside. As he entered the front hall he realized how humongous the house really was. He turned in a small circle taking in the whole effect.  
  
"Not very cleanly people are they?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.  
  
"No I guess not, and I am afraid to even clean anything because it might jump right off the wall!" Yami said exasperated.  
  
"We'll see about that when I am done here," said Kaiba matter of factly. "Couldn't you of called the ghost busters or something, I don't see why you called me. Heck I don't even know why I agreed to come."  
  
"Very funny but please don't joke about that sort of thing. I take it very seriously, plus I believe it makes the house angry," Yami said quietly then shivered.  
  
"Makes the house angry uh huh," Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Maybe someone is playing a trick on you Yami, did you ever think of that?"  
  
"No I guess I didn't, but can people playing tricks make things fly across the room?"  
  
"I don't know, there are probably ways, like wire and strings or something," Kaiba did not want to give in to Yami's suspicions.  
  
"Well if you're so sure let's go investigate the attic. That is where most of the noise seems to be coming from," Yami folded his arms and glared at Kaiba. "Fine!"  
  
"Fine! Let's go!"  
  
"You go first Yami."  
  
"No you I'm scared," whimpered Yami as he huddled more inside his comforter.  
  
"What's with that blanket anyways, it looks so disgusting?"  
  
"I. um. it's my blanket.I found it in the house ... it keeps me from being scared and stuff.got a problem with that?" Yami yelled the last part of his reluctant sentence.  
  
"No, no problem here, just it's a little unseemly, and when was the last time you washed that thing?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"You just never mind. I think you're stalling!" Yami accused Kaiba to take the heat off himself.  
  
They started up the stairs side by side. Yami huddled in his blanket and Kaiba with his arms crossed. Kaiba was feeling drowsy seeing as it was now 12:45. He yawned and continued to climb.  
  
"What does an old couple need such a huge house for anyways?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I guess it has been in the family for generations and generations or something like that. And they are like a hundred years old so that makes this house seriously ancient," Yami explained.  
  
"Oh well maybe this house sets near, or even on top of a graveyard!" He said just to freak Yami out.  
  
"Don't say that! Are you trying to scare me worse than I already am? You could be right! What if there are skeletons and dead bodies?" Yami gasped and clinged onto Kaiba's arm.  
  
Kaiba did not know what to think of this. He rather liked the warm feeling of Yami next to him especially in this drafty house. His mind was swimming with emotions, mixed feelings, and indecision.  
  
Yami on the other hand was feeling much better clinging to sturdy and fearless young man next to him. He blushed at the thought and hoped Kaiba did not see.  
  
They reached the top of the stairs and found the door to the attic easy enough. Opening the door was another story though. When Kaiba tried to turn the knob it seemed to stick. Then when it finally did turn, the door would not budge. Kaiba grunted and put his whole body into the job of opening the door.  
  
*WHOOSH* *BANG* *BOOM*  
  
The door flew open as if a sudden release of pressure occurred. Kaiba went flying and smacked into Yami taking them both tumbling backwards on the floor.  
  
"Ouch, Kaiba get your foot out of my face! You sure that was the smartest thing you could of done?" Yami asked laughing, for now the two boys were in a tangle of legs and arms.  
  
"Probably not but at least the door is open now," Kaiba said also laughing.  
  
Then out of nowhere, a sharp blast of freezing cold air entered the hallway. It swept around the two and settled there. They both shivered in cold and fright.  
  
"Come on I guess we should go up now," Yami said warily, teeth chattering. Kaiba was staring into the dark stairway that led to the attic. "They're inviting us," Yami said in a creepy voice that made Kaiba shake even more. Yami stood up taking Kaiba's arm once again and they started up the long dark staircase.  
  
(AN: Creepy enough for ya? Want more? Please review!) 


End file.
